This Visicous Cycle of Love
by foreveraloneb1
Summary: There is no Joke as Cruel as Love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters in any way shape or form.

An/ I thought I would try to write a one shot with pairing of Koga and Kagome, so with out further ado here is what I came up with. Ok I edited what I wanted to edit, I will leave all the dedications from when this story was first posted, just to give all of them their dues for sticking with this story.

Summary, Kagome reflects on her feelings for Koga and Inuyasha, after Inuyasha leaves her yet again, for Kikyo, after her supposedly death in the river of Miasma.

This Vicious Cycle of Love

_There is no joke_

_As cruel as love._

Foreveraloneb1

A beautiful young girl stood upon a what was left of a holy mountain, surrounded by her friends as again she watched the being that she thought owned her heart, dressed all in red with snow white hair, eyes the color of the rising sun, with velvety covered ears sitting atop his head, they all watched him as he grieved for his lost love yet again, and then they all watched him as he stood and turned torwards all of them, "Kikyo is not dead, -"

With that comment the beautiful black onyx haired, with a blue hue, with the most stunning blue-gray emotional eyes, long sun kissed legs, with slim waist, woman, known as Kagome officially tuned him out. Just the mere mention of her name, and the site of him who was supposed to return her feelings of love, him grieve for his beloved Kikyo, anger, and jealously rained throughout her body. That's when one statement streaked through her brain, _there is no joke as cruel as love_, with that thought in mind she turned her angry eyes and gazed at the other figures standing beside her on this desolate spot on the holy mountain, surpassing her most closest friends her eyes sought out him. As he reached her line of sight she was surprised enough to see that he was looking at her, with concern, tenderness, and finally an emotion she refused to name, another thought drifted slowly through out her mind:

This vicious cycle, that we are all trapped in, this vicious cycle of love, what a perfect circle they all completed in this cruel joke known as love, all five of them, what she wouldn't give to break this vicious circle.

Kagome loved Inuyasha who in turned loved Kikyo, the Kikyo who died because her lack of trust of Inuyasha, the Kikyo that was brought back with her own soul, the same Kikyo who tried to kill her, yet Inuyasha did nothing even knowing that the same Kikyo took their hard earned shards of the jewel of four souls, the same Kikyo who gave said shards to Naraku, the same Kikyo when trapped in that cave with her almost stated in certain terms that she should be with Inuyasha, and yet, he did not understand her, and finally he could not love her as she wished to be loved.

Shamefully turning from his gaze she tuned Inuyasha back in only to hear him state "I am going to look for her she is not dead she can't be I need her." With statement Kagome watched him jump off the cliff torwards the river of miasma, she watched until she could no longer see him, and that's when the dam broke, she ran to the edge of the cliff amongst the yells of her name, stopping at the edge she screamed into the night "**NO MORE, DO YOU HEAR ME NO MORE." **With last word she let one tear fall for him, a hand upon her shoulder made her turn, "Kagome?" She turned and looked at him and with another tear falling she thought again.

This vicious cycle, that we are all trapped in, this vicious cycle of love, what a perfect circle they all completed in this cruel joke known as love, all five of them, what she wouldn't give to break this vicious circle.

Ayame who loved Koga, who in turned loved Kagome with all he had, who in turned loved Inuyasha, the same Koga who kidnapped her for her ability to see the jewel shards, the same Koga who loudly claimed her as his mate in front of his men, the very Koga who loudly pronounced his love for her in front of Inuyasha, the same Koga who came to her rescue when one of Naraku's incarnations tried to kill her, the very same Koga that was the first one to reach her when the panther demons had kidnapped her, the very same Koga that had brought her flowers, the same Koga that had left a fight with Jakotsu because he felt she needed him, the very same Koga's hand she held when he was being pulled inside of Naraku inside the cave on the holy mountain, him proclaiming as he threw her hand any from his, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you!", and finally the same Koga she saw bust threw the holy mountain pulling Inuyasha with him, screaming "What about Kagome!"

That's when she finally looked at him through a stranger's eyes, standing 6'3, wearing fur and armor stood a bronze colored god, her eyes swept him from head to toe a body that had been chiseled out of stone she knew every muscle was rock solid, yet his skin to her felt as smooth as silk to the touch, and finally she looked at his face beautifully sculptured, square jaw, metallic black hair that shined with an unearthly hue to it, to eyes the color of blue-berry blue that moment she finally named that last emotion that was shining in his eyes, it was love. She finally knew how to break this thought, This vicious cycle, that we are all trapped in, this vicious cycle of love, what a perfect circle they all completed in this cruel joke known as love, all five of them, what she wouldn't give to break this vicious circle.

Reaching one of her pale hands, and stroking his beautiful face, while one last tear drop fell, she smiled, stated these seven words of wonder, "I wish to learn to love you." At her confession, three gasp, and a growl could be heard, and then she looked into those blue-berry colored eyes, she saw happiness, and then the most unexpected response she thought she would receive happened her bronze colored god fainted, and she thought "snick", the vicious circle of love was now broken, and hopefully a new circle of true love would be made.


	2. Promise Never to Leave

AN/ I decided to make this more than one chapter, just because there is 6 people that believe in me so, LOTW, chaos angel17, Black-rose23, articfox82, Wolf of the Blue Moon, and finally one of my most avid reviewers, aGreatPenName, so sit back and enjoy. Here is the disclaimer **I do not own Inuyasha, or SugarLand's song Just Migh**t, not a song fiction just using certain lines for this story. The words to this song is not in order, it's in order the way I want it to be.

Chapter 2 Promise Never to leave

I got miles trouble spreading far and wide

They all sat amongst the fire, Inuyasha had been gone all night, she noticed and her bronze colored god simply known as Koga, still had not woken up, the others had not yet dared to talk to her, and she knew why Inuyasha, what she had yelled into the night was one of their worries, and yet she felt the last words was what, they had all overheard was why none of them dared not speak up, about Koga. She had spent the last five years, loving him Inuyasha, loving the one who would never return her feelings, and he proven that today, and yet Koga still remained, loudly proclaiming his love for her to anyone and everyone around them, and she smiled, she truly felt alive when he spoke and touched her.

I got someone who loves me more than words can say, and I am thankful for that each, and everyday and if I count all my blessings I get a smile on my face, still it's hard to find faith. If you can look in my eyes, and tell me we be all right, if you promise never to leave you just might make me believe.

Kagome looked at her bronze god Koga, and thought back he had always proclaimed his love for her, he would always find a way touch her, he always found away to seek her out, just to check on her, to save her, to figure out a way to love her. She finally realized how much he loved her when Ginta, and Hakkaku suddenly appeared before the campsite, not looking at Koga, she and all her companions noticed that both looked at Kagome, and that's when Ginta spoke," You're safe Kagome, your are not hurt are you?" Before she responded, Hakkaku, "If something was to happen to you Koga would never forgive himself."

It's just day to day trying to make ends meat, what I give for an address out on easy street, leave my troubles behind, but If you can look in my eyes, and tell me we be all right, if you promise never to leave you just might make me believe.

She watched as both Ginta, and Hakkaku took their place both on either side of her, and she realized they both were watching and protecting over her as if she was, the alpha female, she remembered from school how a pack stayed together, protect the leader, protect the alpha female. She thought about how every day they all put their lives in danger, what she would not give if Naraku was never made. All of them would be happy, all of them would never know what it was like, to lose those they love, but that's not the way things go, in the real world, they all had lost something, from her losing Inuyasha, Miroku losing his father, and hopefully not his life, Shippo loosing his parents, Sango losing her immediate family, and finally to Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku losing the men of their pack. Yet she felt peace knowing that now Koga loved her, he would always be there to protect, and love her she thought.

I used believe in us in when times got tuff, but lately afraid that even love is not enough, but If you can look in my eyes, and tell me we be all right, if you promise never to leave you just might make me believe.

Will they all make it, or won't they, what ever comes, she hopes that, this being known as Naraku will die, even if she dose not make it, maybe Koga's love in her might make her strong enough to defeat, Naraku, and maybe his love is not enough for her to kill Naraku, yet there is still the hope of all the others will be strong enough to defeat him, even if she her self is not, but his promise to always to be there to protect her stands, firm, he promised to always be there to protect her, to love her, to stand with her, and just maybe that may be enough for them to defeat Naraku.

Maybe his love was enough, for her to believe, --Just, maybe he was enough for her.

AN/ **So, how was this second chapter, even though there was supposed no second chapter this was made for all six of my reviewers, so please enjoy. **


	3. Almost Doesn't Count

AN/ Ok this story was supposed to be a one shot but, I guess almost doesn't count, so to those first six reviewers, this one is for you. **Here is the disclaimer, don't Inuyasha, or Mark Wills, Almost Doesn't Count**, enjoy Chapter 3.

Chapter 3 Almost Dosen't Count.

_Almost made you love me, almost made you cry, almost made you happy baby didn't, I didn't I, you almost had me thinking you have turned around, but everybody knows almost doesn't count, almost heard you singing you were finally free, what was always missing, for you babe you found in me._

He stood atop of a peak of a hill were the last battle had took place, her blood still coated his armor, three days that's what it had been, and yet he still not felt the strength, to go to the hot springs and bath her blood off of him, it would kill him to do so, for that would mean, she was truly gone. She was his world, and the last few months since that day at the mountain, he had never felt anything like this, and yet he remember, those words that propelled him, into a new way thinking of love. She was the girl that was five hundred years from the future, a small, but sad smile adorned his face, his woman, was to special to be from this time he thought. He felt Ginta, and Hakkaku, approach him, they were concerned, and yet his last thought as both of them touched his shoulder, _almost made her love me, he thought, she was the missing part of him, she was his heaven, and he almost defeated Naraku, before he could take-._

_You can't get to heaven half off the ground everybody know almost doesn't count. I can't keep loving you with one foot outside the door. I hear a funny hesitation, of a heart that not really sure, can't keep trying if your looking for more but all that I can give you is what you came here for. _

"Koga?" Not turning to face his companions, he answered, "Leave me, I wish to be alone, right now." They both squeezed his shoulder, as no depth of emotions could be heard in his voice. They felt his pain, looking down on were the battle had taken place, both their eyes roamed over the dead, yet after all the death, they both knew two bodies, were not there, laying amongst the carnage of the last battle, two sad sighs were heard, before his men had left him. His thoughts of her returned, he remembered how she was always hesitant, to return his love, and three days ago he had found out why, _if only she would have told me her reason, before, then he would heard those three little words, and now he never would._

"NO!" He yelled he would not think of that right now, to think about that would drive him insane.

Glancing up and around the battlefield below him, he smelt him before he saw him, Inuyasha.

Got find somebody not afraid to let go, want know if you can be that kind of girl, you came real close, but every time you build me up you only let me down, and everybody know almost doesn't count.

No one but Ginta and Hakkaku had seen Inuyasha for three days, and now there he stood in the middle of all the bodies, he smelt of both of their, and his own blood, it covered him from head to toe, along with mud, both of his men told that yesterday they had found him in the middle of the battlefield, they both went to call out to him and he turned away from them. Both then stated he started to search the battlefield, at first they thought that he was looking for an object, but to their dismay, he started picking up corpses, moving them, looking under them, and all around them, it wasn't until he spoke that they knew he had gone insane, they both quoted him, "Got to find them both, got to save them, they need me to save them." Koga looked at the shell of a being that was known as Inuyasha, were a once proud stubborn, and powerful being stood was a pathetic, creature relieving his own hell, the only way he knew how. Watching how his eyes darted frantically around, and the crazed look that shone brightly in them, he now understood that insane howling that could be heard late every night had been him, he never in his life had heard anything so painful, that noise that him, his men, the rest of Inuyasha group, the old woman, and the villagers, it started three days ago, and know one talked of it, and he now knew why, all of them had known it was him. Him who had been afraid to let go of the other woman, that had looked like her, the first time he took her he knew what they both had felt, if he would have let go then, he would have had what now his heart desirers. Every one of his loving touch that he gave her to give her hope, only to take it back by seeing, the other woman that looked like her. As he watched Inuyasha begin, his search, his heart felt, the same sadness, for both of them could not do what, both of them vowed to do, protect her, and that's when he thought _almost doesn't count. _

Maybe you will be sorry, maybe you will be cold, maybe you will coming running back from the cruel, cruel world, you almost convinced me you were going to stick around, but everybody know, almost doesn't count, maybe I'll be here, maybe I'll see you around, but that's the way it goes, almost doesn't count.

Inuyasha had faired better than the others, Koga thought, even better than him, Inuyasha's delusion kept the both of them alive, and that's what separated them both for he knew they both were gone no amount of looking, and know amount of digging would ever bring them both back. Koga thoughts turned to the old woman first, since the first time she actually saw them both unmoving, not breathing, he watched as the old woman's face grew older, and paler every day, to think of the two that was lost. The Innocence that was lost that day, she had told him early to day, maybe she should have been on the battlefield that day, she was sorry, for the two that was lost that should not have been lost that day, he watched her walk away from, after stating that only to stop at the old tree, that Inuyasha had been pinned to, she fell to her knees in grief, and he had to walk away, to stay would only bring his own pain to light, and he could not do that, he would not face that a least not right now.

The next one was the monk, the only one to know them both, almost as long as Inuyasha, the monk had bathed away the blood off his skin, but his robes were a different story, they had only spoken one time since the battle, it had been yesterday, he walked into the clearing by the old well were his woman would cross between this time and her own, he found him sitting with his back to the well, eyes wide open, the smell of their blood was what drew him to the monk that day. Something in the monk's eyes made him, sit next to him, or it was the fact that the monk had reached them both first, the smell of both of their blood were stronger on him, as soon as he sat next to the monk, he stated, "I go to the stream every day and wash my hands, and my face, and yet I still feel cold, because I know no matter how many times I do this their blood still remains on me, this is why I do not wash my robes, that is my punishment, for not saving them, to be reminded everyday, that I was not strong enough to make it them, to help them, and that is why from this day forward I shall fell forever cold."

His next thoughts turned to the demon slayer, she was the only one of them that was unresponsive, three days ago the monk took her to the hut of the old woman, and she had not left or spoke since the battle, for it was her cry, for both of them to look out, that was the last statement she spoke to both of them, her two tailed cat never left her side, she has not eaten or slept for three days, and Koga could feel her death would be the next, in this group. Her last statement was spoken to him as he reached them both, as they lay, "They had no where to run from this cruel world, we all could not protect them both, they were not supposed to-"

The last of his thoughts, as he left Inuyasha to his search, he thought of the villagers, since they both had been gone there was no more waves and smiles, cause she was gone, the children no longer played threw out the village, the fields, and there was no more laughter from all the little ones, cause he was gone. He walked through the village noticing it's people, held no response, he watched them, as they did their day to day, duties, and yet none of them acknowledged, any of the others, it was like they were waiting to see the both of them, just walk right into the village, as he passed an old women sitting on the porch of her house, she spoke softly, and yet he heard her "Maybe I'll be here, maybe I'll see you around, but that's the way it goes almost doesn't count."

He opened his left hand and looked at the object that has caused so much pain, the jewel of four souls glowed brightly in his hands, and he finally knew what to wish for, a blinding light flashed before him, and there she stood, the most powerful priestess ever to have known to exist, she raised her beautiful face to him, "I know what your wish is." Justifiable anger raced threw him, he yelled his anger at her "Why did you let the chosen heroes, of this jewel suffer this fate, they were all unselfish, Inuyasha loosing both of his loves, Shippo loosing his parents, Miroku loosing his father, and living a cursed life, Sango and her cat living threw the death of her parents, and the truth of her brother killing them all, and her own brothers death, how could a jewel that was made from purity condone, a evil that has fallen on to it's protectors." His anger was at the max and he could feel his demon wanting to kill this woman for her, his love, no not just for her but also for both of them.

AN/ So you like this chapter?


	4. Forever Love

AN/ You guys ready for this chapter, forever love that is fated to be shall prevail over all evil, so sit back, and enjoy, **aGreatPenName**, and **_LOTW_** for this chapter is made for both of you. Disclaimer, don't own Inuyasha or Josh Grobin's Forever love, one more thing the best thing come to those who wait.

Chapter 4 Forever Love

That's when it happened, the demon in him called for her blood, she and the others trapped in the jewel of four souls had let this happened, he jumped away from her knowing that, he could not destroy her and the others that, it would destroy him to do so, he felt the power flowing threw out her the moment the jewel awakened, but one thought remained both Kagome, and Shippo's lives, he had not been strong enough to save them both, he never looked behind him as flew threw the air until his back landed against, wood, and at moment he turned, and he saw him laying there so innocent. In that one moment turning away from her, the battle with her forgotten in a instant as his eyes landed on- _looking at him_, a demon child, that has known the love of humans, red ginger hair shined in the sun light, his pale figure disguised, the most emotional forest green eyes, that he had ever seen, that now were forever closed, and would for eternity forever be closed, this thought calmed his demon, as his eyes turned away from him, a glimpse of her caught his eyes, and he turned away from her body knowing that he could not look at her at least not right now.

Who can say for certain maybe your still here I feel you around me, your memory so clear, deep in the stillness I can hear speak you're still my inspiration, can it be that you are my forever love, and you are watching over me from up above, fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star, I wish upon tonight, to see you smile if only for awhile to know you are there, a breath away is not far to were you are.

As he turned to face away from them, he almost dropped in amazement, every child that lived in the village stood before him, but his gaze had found her, dressed in simple green kimono, with jet black hair, and eyes that shined a metallic blue, was a small girl eyes expressing grief, and longing, as she looked at him. Then she spoke to him, "Every night Shippo, and I play in that very meadow off to your right side, we play tag." He answered her unspoken question, "What was the last day have you played with him?" Koga asked. Her blue eyes gleamed, as she spoke, "Last night, but for the past three days, we all came, and he was there yet he did not join us, and he never smiles like he used to!" He watched as all the children surrounded her, "He called to all of us, to the meadow, the fireflies were dancing, and moon was shining bright, yet every night he disappears, fading with the stars above." He watched as the little girl walked within touching distance of him, one tear slide down her innocent face, as she spoke these heart breaking words to him, "I wish I could see his-, No, we all wish to see him-" Koga watched as all children that were surrounding walked forward, enclosing him closer to his body, that of little Shippo. That's when the little girl spoke, her metallic blue eyes zeroed in on blue-berry blue eyes, as she spoke, "We wish we all could see his smile, just one more time, if only for awhile, just to know he is there, because that could not be him that had been with us the last three nights."

The little girl inched closer to him the pain of losing her, and then him was getting to him, and this child's pain was bring to alight his own as he fell to his knees in front of her, her grieving eyes, that's what he thought that is why I feel so much pain as she touched his face, she asked this question to him, that he had no clue to answer, "Is he a dream?"

Are you gently sleeping here inside my dream, and isn't faith believing all power can't be seen, as my heart holds you just one beat away, I cherish all you gave me everyday, cause you are my forever love, watching me from up above, and I believe that angels breath, and that love will live on and never leave. Fly me up to were you are beyond the distant stars I wish upon tonight to see you smile, if only for awhile to know your there, a breath away is not far to where you are. I know you're there; a breath away is not far to where you are.

He could not think of any kind of response to her question, he was now afraid that any answer he gave this small, grieving child would hurt her, and now after listening to all the children around him, and her, he would not want to intentionally hurt these children. Still on his knees, in front of the small child, she still had her small hand upon his face, it laid unmoving on his cheek, she closed the distance between them, her hand never moving, she spoke so softly to him just a whisper, "I always knew since the first moment I saw you who you was, your Koga leader of the wolf demons, Shippo talk about you to us about you these last couple of months, he told me once the jewel was completed that him and his mother would live with you, he said it would be nice to be around someone who would not hurt his feelings, and hit him." Koga ripped his face from her small hands, "Why are you telling me this?" The small child surprised him once again by taking his face with both of her hands, and turning his head, their eyes met, and he saw anguish and pain, "Because he had so wished to be your oldest son, that was the last thing he said to all of us, he knew you would love and protect him as much as you loved, and protected her, his mother, Kagome." His heart ripped from his chest, he not only failed the one he loved, but he had failed a child that thought of him, as a soon to be father figure, his pain over came him, and he accidentally shoved, the small child away from his self, throwing his body forward one claw digging into the ground, and the other hand that held the jewel he formed into a fist and he began to pound the earth, repeatedly. Tears formed in his eyes, and yet he fought them, from falling from his eyes, he had to be the strong one, for all of them, they all needed him to be strong, and then he felt sixty little hands touch his back, in a soothing caress, that's when he heard the small child speak, "Shippo once told me that he did not know if all of you were strong enough to defeat Naraku, but he stated these words, isn't faith believing all power can't be seen." His pain magnified a hundred times, as she spoke those words to him, "Why are you doing this to me?" He still had not looked up at her, and he felt all sixty hands, leave his body, he looked up then, his eyes met hers, and he saw determination shinning in them, "Do you want to know why we are all here, you are the only left strong enough, he is only one heart beat away from us-" He looked at all of them, and he realized why they all had come for, they wished to be, with him-, "No!" He yelled, "You should cherish all he gave you every day, he gave all of you the chance to live."

He finally understood his answer to her first question, he answered them all, "He is all of your angels, his love for all of you will live on because of all of you, and it will never leave." He regained is balance and lifted him self to his knees, again his eyes met hers, tears streamed from her young face, "Just like you cherished her, you and I both want the same thing, the same thing as all of us want-," That's when this child's voiced turned to anger, **"DO IT, CAUSE WE ALL WISH TO SEE HIM SIMILE, DO IT, CAUSE WE ALL KNOW HE IS UP THERE, DO IT CAUSE A BREATH AWAY IS NOT FAR TO WERE HE IS!" **

His heart exploded into a thousand pieces, for he did know how they all felt, reaching for her and wrapping his arms around her, and bringing her into his strong embrace, his pain was brought forth, and she spoke as her head laid upon his shoulder, "I know she is there, a breath away is not far, from were she is." All the pent up emotions surged forward, as his arms tightened around this small child, and he howled his pain into, the now darkening sky. He finally let the tears go as he held this innocent child, unaware that, everyone in the village heard, his painful call, his men doing there rounds to protect the village heard his call, and howled with him, their leader, their friend was finally trying to mourning her loss, and one lost soul hidden in the forest also heard, his heart broke as he howled with the wolf, and he finally understood that they both were finally dead.

The beautiful priest watched, everything that has unfolded, she smiled a small sad smile, as she thought to her self, _now they all realized both of their importance. _

An/ Like this one shot turned into story, to understand this story, relate to the song lyrics. **Ok, give me a name for the little girl, in this chapter, also any name that is given, please give the meaning of her name. **


	5. She's In Love

AN/ ok here's chapter 5 going to stick with Mark Wills, don't own him or his song She's in Love. This chapter is about Inuyasha, so don't worry Koga will be in the next chapter. This chapter deals with Inuyasha and how he feels about Kagome. Sit back and enjoy, this chapter.

Chapter 5 She's In Love

Third of June she said goodbye I watched her walk into the night, the hardest thing I ever did was let her go, we swore as friends we'd stay in touch, but best of friends don't mean that much when that phone call comes to tell you she's in love, she's got that fire in eyes, she's in love, how her smile lights up the sky it's like she's walking on air she been set free, still I can't believe, she's in love, strolling down a one way street, she's in love you'd swear her heart had wings, she in love why can't it be me.

He howled with the wolf, and he finally realized they were gone, and he did not, he could not save them, even if he had been saving them both the past five years, and yet when it had mattered most he failed both of them, he failed his love. Springing from the tree and landing on the ground, he walked torwards the hot spring, the smell of both their blood on his clothes was making him sick. The rest of the group needed him he realized, they needed his leadership, and they needed his friendship. Reaching the hot spring he threw of his clothing off, and dove in his mind wandering to the very moment he lost her love, he had came back from searching for Kikyo, upon reaching the campsite he almost fainted, there was his Kagome, with that mangy wolf's head in her lap, and she---, she was stroking his hair, and that's when he noticed the wolf's men were sitting right next to his Kagome. Something was wrong here and he was going to find out why his Kagome was acting this way.

She looked up at him, and his heart broke again, for the second time that day, her eyes, he could see, she had made his decision for him, she took control with her own two hands, and now from that one look he knew that all he had left was the memory of Kikyo. He watched as she slipped the wolf's head off her lap, he watched her stand, he watched the mangy wolf's men stand up with her as to protect her from him of all people, and that enraged him. She spoke the words "Give us a minute ok." Then she walked torwards him, there was no happiness shining in her eyes like every time before this, and there was no smile on her face, his ears flattened on top of his head, as she reached him. "Kagome?"

She looked into his eyes, and spoke with unemotional tone, "Follow me Inuyasha." That was all she said to him, then she turned from him, and started to walk into the night, of course he followed. He followed her until they were out of hearing range, she was still leading him, she never turned around to look at him, the feeling of dread started to rise from the pit of his stomach, and he finally realized he should have never left the mountain to look for Kikyo, he should have stayed with Kagome, that was what his brain was telling him.

He followed her, to the edge of a cliff, she spoke before he could explain his self; "I have decided to make the choice of me and Kikyo, for you." His heart dropped, and then it's beat doubled in his chest, desperation, resounded in his voice, "Kagome!" Holding up her hand stopping him from any other comment, he looked into her eyes, and that's when he saw pain, and something else, something he was afraid to believe, something that he never saw, or had ever seen from any other living creature, it was love that was shinning in her eyes. She spoke then her voice weakened with every word, "Tell me that when you look at me you don't see her, tell that every time I touch you don't think it's her, and tell every time I feel love for you that you don't think of her!"

He once in his godforsaken life did not know what to say or do, and it cost him everything he loved, cause she spoke again, "I have decided to give Koga a chance to love me, and I have decided to try to love him in return."

He came up from the spring breathing air into his lungs, in moonlight, as the fireflies danced around the hot spring giving it almost unearthly feel, he looked like a fallen angel, white hair shinning in moonlight anyone standing and watching could feel the sadness, and pain for it was thick in air, as he broke the surface of the water, looking around he made his way, back to the shore, as his thoughts once again returned to the past, to the time when he could have what he always wanted, and how he blew it.

He spoke then, and that was the stupidest comment he could have made, "Are you stupid or something?" Once those words left his mouth he knew, his heart knew, he should not have said those words. Her eyes that were once shinning with love changed to anger, and then she spoke softly, just above a whisper, watching her face, he saw, and smelled a tear, as it rolled down her cheek, "The hardiest thing I will ever do in life is about to happen right now, and that's letting you go, but I swear to always to be your best friend." Inuyasha watched her walk away from him, that's when; he realized best of friends would never mean that much, if Kagome were in love with someone else.

For the next couple of months he watched, he watched the wolf, and his Kagome, fall in love, he watched her eyes when she looked at the wolf, a fire that was not there a couple months ago, a fire in her eyes that once was only seen when she looked at him. He watched as Koga earned that smile that was supposed to for only him, a smile that only lighted any sky he was under. She still talked to him, and smiled at him, but was not the same as the way she use to talk to him, her heart had grown wings and flown away from him.

He wanted her to see him like she used to, he wanted her--, he wanted her love him like she used to, he looked at Koga, and then Kagome, she was holding his hand by the campfire, and he thought why can't it be me. He stood then, and walked to the hot spring were Kagome, and Sango had bathed tonight, what he never counted on was the monk following him.

Told everyone I am doing fine learned to get on with my life, I just want what's best for her so I lied, found a note on my door last night said I'll be your friend till the day I die, but you should know I found someone, now she's in love, she in love, she got that fire in her eyes, she's in love, how her smile lights up the sky, it's like she walking on air she been, she been set free, still I can't believe, she in love, strolling down a one way street, she's in love, you'd swear her heart had wings, she's in love why can't it be me.

He stopped at the hot spring gazing into its depth; he tensed when his monk spoke, "Are alright Inuyasha?" He spoke not turning around, "I am fine Miroku, go back to campsite." He felt Miroku come closer to him, and then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, "We've been friends for years Inuyasha and I know something is bothering you so you might as well tell me, I am not leaving until you do, it has something to do with Kagome and Koga right." He lied then and there to one of his friends, "The battle with Naraku, is coming, and it's going to be soon, promise me Miroku, promise, that you will help me protect Kagome." He turned and looked at Miroku then, he had to find a way to tell Miroku how much Kagome meant to him with reliving too much of his emotions to him.

"She'll be our friend to the day she dies, that's why you need to help protect her." Not telling Miroku, she found someone else to love, and he would love her till the day she dies, he would not tell him thinking that would tell to much. Inuyasha, then grabbed Miroku's shoulders, "Promise me you will help to protect her, cause if we ever lost her, my heart would forever be cold." With those words Miroku finally understood, the fire in Kagome's eyes when she looked Koga, that's the same fire she once looked at Inuyasha with, and he finally realized, his friend, lost the one thing that mattered most to him he lost his heart to Koga, but he was asking him to help keep what he loved the most alive, when the time came. He answered, "You out of everybody should know, that I would never allow anything to happen to Kagome." Miroku glanced at his friend, and he smiled and looked at him, Inuyasha spoke then, "Kagome, will be my friend till the day I die, and I will always protect, her until then."

She's in love, well she got that fire in her eyes, how her smile lights up the sky, it's like she's walking on air she been set free still I can't believe, she's in love, strolling down a one way street, she's in love, you'd swear her heart had wings, she's love why can't it be me, Oh now she's in why can't it be me, she's in love.

He walked to the banks of the hot spring, picking up his clothes, the smell of their blood, was there, he threw his clothes into the hot springs to wash away their blood off them, and he remembered Miroku's last words, " Sometimes when you love something, you have to let it go." He picked his clothing up out of the water, he put them on with out drying, and he knew he had to face the wolf he had the jewel, and anyways his pack was in the village and they were hurting, even if she's in love with someone else she would want him to take care of the rest of the group, he turned and look one last time at the hot spring, one tear slid from his eyes as he mourned his lost his love, "I will take care of them, Kagome, and Shippou, they will be fine." He turned and walked to the village, with three wolves still howling their pain into the night. Time to face him, time to do what is right.

**AN/ The little girl will be in next chapter**.


	6. So Far Away

An/ I know it has been so long since I updated, but here is chapter six. I do not own Nickelback's Far Away. Sometimes forgiveness is the key, and for someone who did not know that someone loved them, and then there is someone who knew that they were offering them love and they never realized, until it was to late.

A heart can only take so much before it finally says I love you or, goodbye, and sometimes, they finally let their pride fall and proclaim what they feel.

_Foreveraloneb1_

_This time, This place, Misused, Mistakes, Too long, Too late. Who was I to make you wait. Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left, cause you know, you know, you know._

Kagome laid in the abyss floating in the unknown, she hurt, that what's the only thing she felt, cause she never told him, but she had Shippo with her, but he could never hold her like he did, yes he loved her but not like she wanted to be loved, his love was a mother for a son, not a lover to a lover, not a soul mate to a soul mate, and finally not like a husband and a wife. She should have told him when she had the chance, and yet she let her petty fears overrule everything, even her emotions, she hid them and the love she carried for him, because she thought it was the right thing to do, it was what she thought was best for him, if he did not know then he could have a better life for his pack, and she would never become his burden, he would not protect her out of obligation like Inuyasha, Miroku, and even Sango. Yet she knew that was not true they all cared for her, but she felt guilty for not being able to protect herself.

_That I love you, I loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

Holding Shippo closer to her body, she tried to gather warmth from his little body, but her body was not really cold it was her soul, cause he was not there with her, and she was so cold without him Kami she wished she would have told him, that she loved him. He once told her that he dreamed of her every night since the first night he saw her, and he just knew that they belonged together, that's why he claimed her in front of his men, and Inuyasha as his mate, cause he wanted her to know that he would never leave her and he would die if she would leave. She knew he was hurting to she could feel it, she could feel his heart breaking, and she knew he would find away to see her again, that was how he was, that was how he loved her.

_On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance, cause with you I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up, cause you know, you know, you know._

Shippo could feel his mother's heart breaking and there was nothing he could do, for his heart also hurt, she lost everything again, first she lost her true family, then she lost Sango, Kiarra, and Miroku her substitute family, she lost Inuyasha's love, and finally she was separated from him, Koga he knew they all knew, he loved her. There was one thing that Shippo knew, and he could feel it with every fiber of his being, Koga would walk threw the very depths of hell to be with Kagome, he would even give his own life for her, just to hold her hands in his once again, Koga would never give up until he had Kagome back again, and maybe him too.

Howling into the moonlight as he held the small child, on his knees, he called his mate, he wanted her home, he needed her, and their son Shippo with him, they all needed them both. His howl had alerted every man, woman, and child in the village, even the demon slayer, her cat, the monk, and that's when he felt him coming Inuyasha, as his men arrived. Looking at the priestess his eyes gleamed with anger as he held the small child closer to his body, "You will bring them both back, you will bring them back to life for not only me but for all of us, we all need them, the world needs them."

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, cause I needed, I need to hear you say. That I love you, I have loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long. So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore, hold on to me and never let me go._

Inuyasha made it to the village to his demon slayer, his fire cat, his monk, and his village as the wolf's last words rang true as he looked at the keeper of the jewel. Pulling his sword from his side as he landed beside the wolf, and the child he held, he knew this was one fight that he would die for, as he watched his half dead slayer pick up her weapon, as he watched his half dead fire cat transform in front of her, he watched his monk his strongest alley stand in front of both of them, it was time to bring them both of them home, and if they couldn't they would all die trying. "Bitch it's time for you to bring Kagome, and Shippo back to us, and if you don't, you will die."

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe in me, hold on to me never let me go, keep breathing, hold on to me never let go, hold on to me never let me go._

She had watched everything all of their pain, she could feel it, but she knew bring them back would be a selfish wish, a wish could not allow them to ask, a wish she could not grant, as much as she wanted too cause she knew how much the world needed both of them, yet for this to not be a selfish wish they all had to prove that, it was for the greater good. She had to have proof, that this wish was not for selfish gain. Looking at the bodies of both them she finally spoke, "Only time will tell, if what you wish for is only for all of you, only time will tell if your proclamation is true, that everyone needs both of them."

AN/ Bet you thought I forgot about this story, ok I been have computer problems but I am back, but I lost all my suggestions for the name for the little girl so send them to me again.


End file.
